


Кода

by suricate



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 17:24:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/994584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suricate/pseuds/suricate





	Кода

Сюита для дождя и клавиатуры, застывший дирижер в синеватом свечении монитора. Пиано, пианиссимо. Рука машинально тянется к стакану, наполовину то ли полному, то ли пустому. Барабанная дробь о стекло стихает, глоток акапелла, медленный, вдумчивый.  
\- Ты здесь? - спрашивает Чхве, не оборачиваясь.  
Макисима вздрагивает и открывает глаза.  
На мониторе - куски алгоритма микродроида. Он всегда оставлял недописанный софт, чтобы было куда возвращаться. Садятся ли у хороших примет батарейки?  
Крещендо в пустом стакане, маленький черный комок - жужжит, вертится, перебирает лапками. Макисима удивлен, он впервые видит насекомое. Муха таращится на него бордовыми фасеточными глазами. Выбирается, падает на стол, за ней тянется след, алый, как артериальная кровь. Мене, пишет муха на столе, 2 4 7.  
Макисима вздрагивает и открывает глаза.  
\- Читая бумажную книгу, владеешь ее словами, - говорит Чхве, не оборачиваясь. Клавиатура мягко шелестит под его пальцами. - Можешь вычеркнуть, порвать, сжечь. Или наоборот, писать заметки на полях.  
Крещендо за окном, то ли автоматная очередь, то ли просто гром.  
\- С электронной книгой уже ничего не сделаешь. Даже если сам ее писал.  
В слепящем свете молнии у Чхве нет головы, на мониторе ровными рядами бегут нули и единицы, неслышная вторая доля сарабанды. Алгоритм закончен, сомневаться не приходится. Цезура.  
Макисима открывает глаза, но они не открываются. Он - единица, которую делят на ноль, и это во-первых, возможно, а во-вторых, совсем не больно.  
Муха бьется о толстые стенки, сквозь гигабайты цифровой тишины, бьется и навязчиво жужжит свою жигу.  
Адрес частного закрытого сервера с американским зеркалом.  
Ему стало бы страшно, но в стакане не осталось для этого места.  
\- Здесь, - отвечает Макисима, стремительно осваивая универсальный язык бога, ангелов и двоичного кода.


End file.
